Prisma Color
by stuffedninja101
Summary: I am easily satisfied with the very best.


_Howdy. 'Tis thy first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction…not to mention it's HIBARIxCHROME! I CAN NOT EXPRESS TO YOU IN WORDS HOW HARD THIS WAS TO WRITE. I tried my best…so no flames if the characters seem to be OCC. Love you guys. _

_Disclaimer: KHR? I wish._

**Prisma Color**

**.**

**.**

_Let us soar through the skies with vigor._

**.**

**.**

**Black**

This was his first color. It had defined him then; endless, powerful, _terrifying_. It was what he was…and no one could do anything about it. Because they all didn't know. They didn't understand Hibari Kyoya. Well…everyone except her.

**Purple**

Chrome's favorite color was unlike her personality. In the past, she was abnormal and odd, if not quirky. Not to mention that that eye-patch of hers was horribly creepy. Absolutely everything about Chrome screamed _'insecurity'_ or _'strange'_. That was before she had met one particular tonfa-wielding student.

**Blue**

Their first meeting was undeniably peculiar. Chrome had been shuffling along a curbside with an innocent piece of gum sticking out of her small mouth when a speeding car unexpectedly rushed along her side; causing some water to splash on her petite figure. Ken Joshima, the one who was trailing behind her, sneered cruelly as he side-stepped and continued on without the girl. Chrome's eyes dimmed and collapsed to the cold sidewalk; watching Ken trot off to their school with no care whatsoever. Sighing, she rummaged through her bag to hopefully find a handkerchief of _some _sort when Hibari had shown up—a pack of tissues in his hand, fortunately. The drenched girl was tossed not only the tissues but his jacket as well. Hibari's left eye twitched as he noticed her awe at his.

"Shut up, or I'll bite you to death."

As Chrome washed the borrowed Nanimori Middle-School uniform, she grinned and mused to herself. Maybe the _'Scary Cloud Man' _wasn't so dreadful after all.

**Red**

Hibari was shocked when he found out about Chrome's school transfer. It was a September morning, and he was doing his daily rounds through Nanimori Middle. He approached his final destination; the principal's office, and poised himself to greet the headmaster. A shout of indignation, however, obstructed the opening of the mahogany door. He was extremely ticked off—so obviously, he turned to bite whatever Herbivore that dared interrupting him. It was the devil (principal) himself…with a nervous Chrome in tow. Hibari's eyes widened a millimeter and an invisible blush graced his cheeks for a second before the Disciplinary Committee Head composed himself. He managed to wring out a 'polite' greeting for the principal before questioning the latter about the girl behind him. As the old man explained, Hibari was shameful to say that he did, indeed, steal glances at Chrome in a similar way that resembled a lovesick elementary boy. He caught the words _'transfer'_, _'student'_, and _'tour'_. Hibari grunted through his 'respectful' good-bye and stalked off in the direction of Sawada Tsunayoshi's class; the place where the girl would be placed into.

As Chrome cautiously walked behind him, he couldn't help but notice the cute way her mouth would shape into a little 'o' when she was surprised, or the way her skirt dangerously flashed up when a gust of wind hit. Knitting his eyebrows together, Hibari paced faster…and allowed a miniscule of heat to dance across his cheekbones.

**Gray**

Sometimes Chrome escaped from the real world by chatting civilly with her beloved _Mukuro-sama_, and others with Hibari Kyoya— simply by sitting next to each other on his comfy couch in the Disciplinary Committee room and just enjoying the silence: together.

**Pink**

On a particularly chilly December Monday, Hibari noticed a very strange fact about the Mist Guardian. It had been revealed to him when he spotted Chrome in a hallway. She was wearing a purple muffler and mittens and was breathing into her hands to find some extra heat—not noticing the justice enforcer as he passed her. Hibari, however, observed the girl; well…her face to be specific. He almost grinned (Because Hibari Kyoya does not grin. That would be the apocalypse if he did.) as he strolled away, twisting his tonfas in the air.

The woman Herbivore blushed pink…how adorable.

**Orange**

Their relationship was awkward.

Tsuna's Cloud and Mist Guardians had just begun to realize their feelings for each other…and it was driving the rest of his family nuts. They were the frickin **VONGOLA **for God's sake. It wouldn't kill one of them to confess already.

Oh how wrong was he. So very wrong.

**Green**

Hibari Kyoya hated Valentine's Day. The irritating herbivores would crowd in the halls more than ever, and that awful stench of chocolate seemed like it was permanently stuck in the air. Positively evil that smell was.

He was doing his extra rounds around the school when he was hit with a wave of comprehension. Casting his duties aside to Kusekabe, Hibari rushed to Tsuna's class to save _his _Chrome from the madness otherwise known as Valentine's Day. He was met, however, with a very…scandalizing scene. _HIS _Chrome was handing the Herbivore and his two friends boxes—boxes that were full of (dare he say it?) CHOCOLATE. Hibari produced an absolutely devastating growl and angrily stalked into the classroom. All eyes stared as the Disciplinary Committee Head encased his hand around Chrome's wrist and dragged her out; leaving a confused yet frightened Tsuna, a pissed off Gokudera, and a laughing Yamamoto as the center of attention.

Hibari slammed the roof entrance shut and Chrome flinched. "Herbivore. What. Was. That?" His eyes pierced hers. Gulping, Chrome sucked up the last bit of her courage and popped a candy into her mouth. Stretching her arms forward, the girl reached Hibari's nicely-sculpted neck and locked them around it. She jerked roughly and tugged down the older boy, pushing their lips into a passionate but chaste kiss. As they separated, Hibari stared at Chrome and her cute, panting face. With his mouth twitching up into a sinister smirk, he pushed her up against a wall.

"I'll bite you to death."

**Yellow**

Chrome had once thought that she would only be happy with Mukuro. He was her savior…_and _it didn't help that he was incredibly handsome. But when she was cuddled up with Hibari in his amazingly comfortable couch and they laughed (Well she laughed…Hibari just sat there with an awkward grin.) and carried on without a care in the world; it was pure bliss. _'Yes.' _She had to herself before. _'This is true happiness.'_

**White**

They were not perfect.

In fact, they were like any normal couple; they fought, they got jealous, and there was insecurity…moments when they each wanted to just back out and never come back. But, no matter what the reason, Chrome would always find comfort in Hibari's arms, and Hibari in Chrome's.

Purely because they loved.

Because they matched, they would hold on.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

_For now._

**.**

**.**

_I have been hooked on writing drabbles. :D So…what did you guys think? Review? What a swell idea! Well, what are you waiting for? Go on now! _


End file.
